Opps
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: Takes place right after Episode 11 of New Vestroia. While on the ride back to Dan's house, Dan and Runo get in a "little" arguement. Nothing new, right? Wrong. So, so wrong... DanxRuno, oneshot. No flames. Rating because of fighting. Hinted AcexMira


**Okay, so... after the end of episode 11 I was sorta bummed that there wasn't any more Dan/Runo fluff. I mean, they could actually touch each other! Why didn't they at least hug? The tried to when Runo was all ghostly, but now that she wasn't intangible noooo, no fluffy Dan/Runo scenes for Kat. They have to make me sad. I really didn't care about Baron and Lync's useless brawl either. I was more interested in Spectra holding Runo up here with his arm over her throat. ERGH!**

**So, with my demented shippy mind I came up with this. It'll probably be short and crappy but who cares. Think of it as the after part of episode 11... OMG. It's episode 11.5! Haha!**

**Disclaimer: I own.... nothing.**

**____________________**

The ride back to Dan's house was certainly full of chatter. Between Baron asking Dan tons of questions and Julie talking Runo and Mira's ear off nobody got much quiet time. Poor Kaito was probably driven insane. Eventually Baron ran out of useful things to ask and Julie had fallen asleep on Mira's lap, oddly enough. The red head looked awkward and unsure of how to react to the silver haired girl sleeping happily on her lap. Dan had flipped out his camera phone and took a picture.

"Hey!" Mira scolded. "You delete that right away!"

"No! It'll be good blackmail! Ace will love this!" Dan reasoned as Baron laughed in agreement. Mira hued and began scolding him again. She had shot up, causing Julie to crash onto the ground and tried to peel it out of his hold by practically sitting on him. Needless to say, Runo was giving her an odd glare and gritting her teeth together. "AH!" Dan shrieked and tossed the phone out of her reach. "You're worse than Runo!"

The tsundere's nose flared dangerously. "Excuse me?" She snapped, standing up and planting her hands on her hips and puffed out her cheeks. Dan gulped and tried to squirm away but Mira was sitting on them. She stomped over to him and slammed her small foot on his hand. He shouted out in pain and she kneeled down to his level and stuffed her face obnoxiously close to his. "What's so bad about me, huh? Aren't I your girlfriend, Mr. Big Shot Number One Battle Brawler?"

Mira laughed again and got off of him. He rolled over and exhaled loudly. "You were crushing my lungs!" He said dramatically. Mira and Runo both rolled their eyes in unison. "Aw great, now I have two girls beating on me."

"Dan, you're so weak Marucho could take you." Runo shot back and giggled.

Dan's eye twitched as his eyebrows seared downwards and he shot to his feet in anger. "No way! I'm way tougher than that! If I wanted to beat you up I would but I can't because your a girl and I kinda like you!" He blushed after he realized what he had said. Mira cupped her hands over her mouth in order to either show shock or hide her laughter. Baron was watching quite intently and Julie was still trying to get and up moan about her head at the same time.

Runo turned red as well, whether from anger or embarrassment nobody really knew. "Kinda? You only kinda like me? Well gee thanks, Dan! Thanks a lot! And you know that chivalry is dead. I could so take you right now and you know it." She poked him in the shoulder briskly. "You're just too chicken."

"I am not!" Dan shouted, his lip twitching upwards in the right direction lightly.

Runo tucked her hands under her armpits and began flapping them around obnoxiously. "Bock bock bock! Look at me, I'm Dan Kuso and I'm a chicken! Bock bock bock!"

Dan, apparently, had about enough of Runo picking on him and had finally given into her teasing. He thrusted himself forward, his arms outstretched and grabbed onto her shoulders. Her face showed shock as he tried to merely shove her but put a bit too much momentum into it and knocked her over with him in tow. They flipped over the couch and impacted with the floor quickly. Once they did so Runo struggled coarsely to get out of Dan's grip as he struggled to stay dominate. She kicked her legs wildly.

Baron peeked over the couch with raised eyebrows. "Umm... go master Dan?"

Mira had taken Dan's camera phone, deleted the picture of her and was recording everything. She also had a smug smile on her face. "I think Ace will enjoy this much, _much_ more."

Dan grinned in victory, but Runo wasn't done yet. She smirked and thrusted her right knee up and hit Dan right where the sun doesn't shine. The brunette paled and coughed as he collapsed on her. She shrieked and screamed, being smaller then he was, and tried to roll him off of her. She succeeded and tried to get on top of him, in order to get the upper hand. However, by this point Dan had recovered most of his pride and was attempting the same thing. They smashed foreheads together and both jutted out their chins as a chain reaction to the splitting pain in their upper heads.

Julie, who had finally gotten up, squealed happily as the first thing she was when she stood up was Dan and Runo with their lips very forcefully pressed together. "Oh, you guys finally kissed! It's about time!"

Both pulled apart rather quickly, bright pink in the face and crab-walked backwards. They both stumbled over their hands and fell on their butts, pointing their right fingers at one another "That was all your fault! No it wasn't! Stop copying me!" They shouted in unison. "Dan/Runo!"

Mira was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yeah. Ace is gonna _love_ this."

**____________________**

**So? Did I keep them in character enough? I don't really know Mira or Baron's characters very well. But I tried, and that's all that counts, right? Right. I'll keep telling myself that. Review and you'll make me very happy!**


End file.
